Hidden Truths
by your1destiny
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a secret. Two, in fact. The first, is his older sister, Vega. No one in the world besides his family knows of her. The second, his insatiable interest in a certain bushy-haired member of the Golden Trio. When the Dark Lord orders Vega to ensnare Harry Potter with her "feminine wiles," Draco must decide if he should protect himself or his big sister. DRAMIONE. EWE.
1. Prologue

**AN: **Hey, everybody! It's been a minute, I know.. Here's a prologue for a new story I'm thinking about writing. Please let me know what you think! I'm trying to see how much interest there is for me to continue!

Also, this is rated M for now. I'm not sure where this story will go, but I'll err on the side of caution.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Harry Potter books, movies, characters, or any other affiliated works. I came across images online that were fan manips which inspired this fic.

* * *

**September 1985**

Narcissa Malfoy held her son, Draco, in her arms as her husband spoke at the boy. Not to, at. Lucius Malfoy's voice continued to grow louder, not expressing any concerns on the topic of discussion, but rather the threats at what would happen to the boy if he did not obey. She could feel Draco shrinking in towards her and shivering like a leaf in his fear. Narcissa cleared her voice, a well-known signal for Lucius to, quite clearly, quit talking. He sent her a glare, but went silent. Narcissa looked down at the boy in her arms, attempting to soothe him with her touch, but still impressing the seriousness of their predicament.

"Draco, darling. Do you understand what your father is trying to tell you?" She asked him in a quiet voice.

Draco looked up at his mum with his big grey eyes. "No, mummy. Why can't anyone know about Vega?" He reached for the long necklace around her neck and began fiddling with the trinket at the end of it.

Lucius sighed in exasperation, moving from his rigid posture in front of the boy and his mother. He walked across the room to gaze out the window with his hands held behind his back.

"It's hard for me to explain, dear. But, a girl hasn't been born to a Malfoy in centuries. The fact that she was born before you means that someone might even try to hurt her, or you. We can't let that happen. So for now, we must keep her a secret. Alright, my sweet?" Narcissa spoke softly, running her fingers through Draco's hair.

"Okay, mummy. I won't tell anyone about Vega. Can I go play with her now though?" Draco looked up through his lashes at her, but not before sending a fearful look towards Lucius once more.

"Of course, darling. Off you go." Narciss replied fondly.

She slid Draco off her lap and he raced towards the door excitedly. At seemingly the last moment he came to a sudden halt, and turned towards his father. Lucius had turned his head towards Draco, only raising an eyebrow in response. Draco suddenly took on a rigid posture similar to his father's.

"Thank you, father." Draco said seriously, waiting for Lucius' approval.

Lucius expression returned to a stoic one, and he gave his son a curt nod. Draco turned and walked to the door, but as soon as he reached the hallway he burst into a run again. Lucius turned back towards the window, and spoke to Narcissa.

"You mustn't do that, Narcissa. The boy needs to learn authority. Allowing you to undermine mine, teaches him to talk back. We mustn't have that."

Narcissa picked up the tea sitting on the table next to her. "Your scare tactics were not working, dear. You don't have to teach him with fear." She took a sip of her tea.

"Fear is, without a doubt, the most powerful emotion. It keeps one on edge, and always contemplating the next possibilities. For fear of losing what they cherish most. Fear is what will keep the boy in check."

Narcissa sighed. The outcome of their current predicament was hanging by a thread around their five year old's tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Another chapter this week! My plan is to try and update at least every 2 weeks. However, I will post each chapter as soon as it's done and my beta has reviewed it!

* * *

**21 June 1991**

"_The famous Harry Potter_." Draco spat. "Can you believe it, Vega? _He_ refused _me_, a Malfoy!"

Vega and Draco Malfoy were both in their mother's sitting room, having tea with her. Narcissa sat silently, both amused and exasperated by her son's antics. Having Draco back for the summer hols was already tiring, and he'd only been home for a day. Vega rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Yes, Draco. I can believe it. But only because this is probably the millionth time you've mentioned it since the first letter you sent back in September." Vega said drily.

Narcissa observed her children's actions. Vega had a very straight posture, and sipped at her tea primly. Yes, she definitely had done well with her etiquette and she was the very definition of a Malfoy. Draco, on the other hand, was very expressive when he felt emotions strongly. This was definitely a Black trait, Narcissa told herself, recalling her sisters, volatile Bellatrix and passionate Andromeda. Narcissa knew that Lucius would not be pleased with their son's mannerisms and reminded herself to take Draco aside before her husband could come across these actions.

Draco sputtered, his attempt to garner sympathy or incense Vega to agree with him was failing spectacularly. "And then the old codger gave them the House Cup! We actually _earned_ the blasted thing!" he grumbled, crossed his arms over his chest, and slumped back against the sofa he sat on.

"Draco, there is nothing to be done about it. Which means that there is no use complaining about it. You'll win it next year. This year was a fluke. Without that horrid potions professor mucking things up, they never would have even been awarded those points." Vega replied calmly.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at Vega's words. What did she know about the incident with Quirrell? Did she know something about the Dark Lord? Narcissa shivered imperceptibly. She did not want her children involved in any such matters, but she did not think that Lucius would agree with her. There'd be no convincing him otherwise.

At that moment, Lucius Malfoy swept into the room, his cloak flouncing around behind him. Narcissa pursed her lips in amusement. The dramatics of the Malfoy men seemed quite aligned with the muster of albino peacocks that had always resided in the Manor's grounds. As soon as the doors to the room had flown open, Draco shot straight up, putting his hands in his lap, and a stoic expression on his face. Narcissa realized sadly that she didn't need to speak with Draco about his actions around his father, he already knew too well. She stood up as Lucius approached her.

"Lucius, my love," she said with affection. "What is the matter?"

He gave her a peck on the cheek and turned to his children.

"Leave. Your mother and I have private matters to discuss."

"Come on, Draco. Let's go flying." Vega said as she stood up.

Once the children were gone, Lucius turned back to his wife. Narcissa sat back down and continued to drink her tea.

"What is going on, Lucius?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I have been learning everything that I can about the occurrence with Quirrell and the Potter boy." He sat down across from her, pouring himself a cup of tea into the extra cup. "It seems that Quirrell became overzealous in trying to please the Dark Lord. They both thought that confronting Potter was a good idea, seeing as the boy grew up with no knowledge of his magical inheritance. Somehow the boy managed to quite literally turn Quirrell to dust, although I have yet to find out just how."

"Is he gone now though? For good?" Narcissa asked.

"The Dark Lord has… ways." He paused. "I do not think he will return for some time, but I believe that it will inevitably happen. For the time being, we must be sure there are no ways to connect ourselves with him."

"Or we could dispose of all such connections permanently." Narcissa took a sip of her tea.

Lucius' eyes flashed. "You know that it is not that simple. I-"

"I know that your lust for power puts our children in danger, yet you do not see it that way. This will not end well for you. I won't allow the same outcome for them." Narcissa said sternly.

Lucius pursed his lips, but did not reply. He knew better than to try and persuade Narcissa to his side in this matter. They sat in silence for a few moments before Narcissa spoke again.

"Speaking of such matters, what does Vega know of this event?"

"She knows of it all." Lucius replied matter-of-factly.

"And why does our thirteen-year-old daughter know of such things?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"It has… come up… in her history lessons." He answered cautiously.

Narcissa hummed in acknowledgment. "You insisted upon being her tutor for history lessons, did you not?"

"Yes, I did. It is important for her to know everything of the Malfoy line and who better to teach her than the oldest living Malfoy himself?"

"She does not need to know of you and your father's alliance with the Dark Lord, nor does she need to know of the Black family alliance either. They are unnecessary, especially for a child to learn."

"Well, Cissa, I am afraid it is too late. And Draco will be receiving the same lessons this summer. A war is coming, do not tell me you don't feel it brewing just below the surface. They must know what is right, and where the family stands on this matter."

"I believe what you mean to say, is that they must know where _you_ stand on this matter, Lucius. Never once was I consulted on the course of action this family has taken. I have just been expected to follow in your stead. Our children do not need to be involved with the Dark Lord at all."

Lucius sighed in exasperation. "If you recall, the Dark Lord knows of Vega. And Draco is not a secret. If the Dark Lord calls upon me for the children to assist in the demise of Harry Potter, I cannot refuse him. You know this. The Mark does not allow it to be so. It is better to educate them on the possibilities of the future, so that they may be prepared for the worst outcome. You should know this better than anyone, my love. I know exactly where you stand on the matter. However, it was not in my power to choose another path."

"Your choice may have been taken from you, Lucius, but you did not have to take our children's choice away from them as well." Narcissa said, before sweeping out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Another chapter up! As always, let me know what you think!

Thanks so much to my best friend and beta, mammamiaitsthalia! She's currently editing and re-posting her Next Gen Harry Potter fic, so definitely go check it out!

**UPDATED: **Fixed the years, which I had accidentally calculated wrong. Thanks to reader, Toraach, for pointing the errors out to me!

* * *

**24 August 1992**

"Father, I want to go with you and Draco." Vega said, blocking her father's exit out of the room.

"It's too dangerous, and you know it. Someone could see you." Lucius said, moving his cane towards her to usher her out of way.

Vega didn't move, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll wear a cloak and keep the hood up."

Lucius sighed. "Yes, and at the faintest breeze it will blow off, exposing you."

"Then I'll take some polyjuice." She shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "And where are you going to get some?"

Vega smirked. "I know where you keep your stores."

Lucius was inwardly approving. _She would have done well in Slytherin_, he thought. "Be my guest then, my dear. And when someone recognizes you in your disguised persona, don't expect me to get you out of that dilemma." He paused. "Why must you go to Diagon Alley so badly?"

"I want to see what it is like. I've never seen England's Wizarding World. It's not fair that I only get to see the Wizarding World's in other countries. I should get to see the one that is part of my history." Vega replied passionately.

This was only a half truth. Yes, Vega wanted to see Diagon Alley. However, she wasn't intensely interested in it. Rather, she knew that her mother wasn't going on this outing with Draco and her father. As the older sibling, it was definitely her job to protect the younger one, even if that meant protecting him from her own father. She knew that her Father wouldn't hit Draco in public, but she could distract him from the verbal abuse he was sure to inflict upon the boy.

"You would risk your entire life, just to see some old bricks for a couple hours?" Lucius asked.

Vega nodded vigorously. Lucius revised his previous thought. Maybe she _wouldn't_ have made it in Slytherin, seeing as the girl was acting more and more like a brash Gryffindor each day. He shuddered imperceptibly. A Malfoy, in Gryffindor? Not bloody likely.

"Fine, fine. I will disillusion you. You will stay by my side at all times. And you _will not_ alert Draco to your presence. The boy would give you away with one glance."

Vega's face lit up and she clapped her hands together happily. "Thank you so much, father! I'll go fetch my cloak quickly."

"Make sure you do. Draco and I are leaving soon." Lucius replied, then watched his daughter practically run out the door of the room.

* * *

Vega watched Draco tear a page out of a book and walk down the stairs. He began snarling at three other children his age. But Vega was confused why he tore the page out of the book. Not only did he know better than to ruin a piece of literature, he was as fond of books as she was and would never commit such an atrocity anyways. She'd confront him about it later. She was quite positive he already knew she was here anyways, despite her father wishing to keep him in the dark. She turned her attention back to the group in front of her.

Vega recognized the three Gryffindors immediately. Ronald Weasley's ginger hair and obviously hand-me-down robes immediately clued her in to his surname. Having studied the family trees of all of the Sacred Twenty-Eight gave her the knowledge that he was the youngest son. Hermione Granger's big bushy hair and the fact that she constantly held Draco's attention from the second he recognized her in the shop was a dead giveaway. Harry Potter was, of course, the most obvious. His messy hair barely covered his scar, and his round spectacles had been the topic of many of Draco's insults over the summer.

In all honesty, she couldn't see what was so wrong with the group. They seemed fine enough to her, although she knew that her father had supported the Dark Lord during the Wizarding War. She understood the worries of Pureblood families. With muggleborns "invading" the Wizarding World, their old traditions would die out. They would all be in danger, and _no one_ wanted another Salem Witch Trials. But she really didn't think it was that big of a deal. The magic world really needed some of the muggle world's advancements. Electricity seemed pretty handy, if you asked her.

Her father suddenly appeared and she shrunk back a little, even though she was still disillusioned. She had disobeyed him by not staying by his side as he said. He couldn't have reasonably expected her to follow that order, however that wouldn't matter to him. He'd still punish her. Although he was always more lenient with her than he was with Draco. Arthur Weasley and a young girl who must be his daughter also joined the group.

Vega didn't listen to what was being said, she focused more on the actions that were happening. She watched her father pick up the young girl's books from a bucket she carried. He examined them momentarily with disgust on his face, and then she watched as he discreetly added another book to his hands before dropping them back into her bucket with a sneer. It was so subtle that Vega doubted anyone else noticed. She expected the only reason she even noticed was due to the fact that she was watching every action in the group, rather than listening to what words were being exchanged. The groups departed and she followed closely behind her father.

* * *

"I've heard some interesting news, Draco. Care to hear what I've learned?" Vega said, walking up to the table he was sitting at..

She had found Draco in the library, at _their _table. This was where they would usually find each other. It was one of the only places where they could be alone. Not to mention, they'd managed to convince their personal house elves to put some warding on the space to block intruders from listening in and alert them when someone was near. Vega was quite sure that their parents, or at least their mother, knew of the enchantments. Thankfully, they'd never questioned them about it, and seemed fine with their small bubble of privacy.

"What are you talking about?" Draco said, barely looking up from _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_.

Vega sat down in front of him, and pulled the book towards her.

"I heard that _you_ vandalized a poor, _defenseless_ book at Flourish and Blotts." She said, smirking at him.

Fear flit across Draco's face for only a second before he quickly appeared nonchalant. Vega was proud, he was getting better at it. She'd always be able to read him though, that was just something that came with being siblings.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Where did you hear that?" He replied, trying to take his book back.

Vega threw her hand down heavily on top of it to stop him. She gave him a maniacal grin, baring her teeth.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

Draco gulped, and narrowed his eyes at her. Vega smiled a little smaller.

"You know the rules: nothing leaves our bubble." She reminded him reassuringly.

Draco nodded, and swallowed thickly before speaking. "Father has done something, Vega. I don't know everything about it, only what I heard when he was taking a floo call with someone and his office door was cracked open. I don't know who he was talking to and I was hiding around the corner. He said that he was sending a book to Hogwarts this year, and that it's cursed. Vega, this book is going to cause the Chamber of Secrets to open again." His brow furrowed and he looked worried.

"Are you sure? Are you _absolutely_ certain, Draco?" Vega asked.

"Yes. I should have told you sooner, as soon as I overheard the conversation. I wanted to do more research on the beast that lives within the Chamber." Draco replied sheepishly.

"Well? What did you find then?" She asked, temporarily ignoring that he had hidden this from her.

"Nothing concrete, to be honest. But, there are stories that suggest that Salazar Slytherin once owned a Basilisk. The page I tore out was about Basilisks, from a very old text on magical creatures. He left the creature in the Chamber, and only he or his descendants would be able to control it. I've been researching his family tree to find out who at the school might be able to control it, but I haven't had much luck. The records here at home seem to be incomplete. I should think the records at Hogwarts would be a little better, seeing as he's one of the founders." Draco finished.

"Alright. Let me know what you find out either way though. If you can't find anything else out, I may be able to convince Father to find me some texts. We wouldn't want him to suspect anything though, so that will be a last resort." She paused. "The last time the Chamber was opened, a muggleborn died. I expect it will be something similar this time around as well. Which means you should have nothing to worry about. But you know not to look it in the eyes, yes?"

"Yes, although if it were to catch me off guard, I wouldn't stand a chance." Draco replied.

"We've still got some time before you leave for Hogwarts. We'll come up with some ways to avoid it." Vega answered, already trying to think of possibilities.

"Anyways. I've told you mine. Now tell me yours." Draco smirked.

Vega let out a breath. "Okay." She paused, and then whispered even though no one else could hear her. "I was _at_ Flourish and Blotts today. Father disillusioned me. I saw the whole thing." She mirrored Draco's smirk.

"I knew it!" Draco shouted. "I thought you were there! But I never thought Father would actually let you go! So you saw me tear the page from the book?"

Vega nodded. "And I actually saw Father place an extra book in the Weasley girl's bucket. That must be the book you heard him talking about."

Draco seemed to relax a little bit. "That's a relief. I had been worried that I was going to have to transport the book into the school and do something with it."

"You'll want to try and watch her, figure out what she does with it and how it's actually cursed. Obviously, don't let anyone catch you watching."

Draco nodded.

"Show me the books you were researching Slytherin in, and then let's keep looking a bit. We'll make sure there really isn't anything here before you leave." Vega said, standing and watching him expectantly.

* * *

**19 June 1993**

"I still can't believe you told her that she'd be next." Vega said exasperatedly. She moved a chess piece on the board. They were in their corner of the library.

"I've already heard it from mum, Vega. I don't need to hear it from you, too. Besides, I was right, wasn't I?" Draco sneered. He responded, not noticing that he had left his king open.

Vega sighed. "I'm just saying that your intolerance and disdain don't have to be quite so apparent. If people think you're so opposed to the 'mudbloods' then you won't get very far. Our name and our vaults can get you far, but they aren't inexhaustible." She moved her piece. "Check." She leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest, and giving her brother a smirk.

Draco snarled. "Ugh, you're just like _her." _He knocked a few of the pieces to the ground as he stood up and began moving to the door.

"Don't throw a tantrum with me because the women in your life are all superior to you." Vega said, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Draco stilled immediately, and whipped back around. "Hermione Granger is not, as you put it, '_a woman in my life._'"

"You certainly seem to talk about her enough in your letters to me, and even more so when you're actually home. Just don't let father hear about this little crush you have." Vega replied smugly.

"I do _not_ have a crush on Hermione Granger!" Draco yelled, his voice raising in pitch.

"Would you be quiet?!" Vega hissed, looking towards the book stacks nervously. They may have powerful house elf magic on their side, but that didn't mean they shouldn't still be wary. Then she spoke a little louder. "You _doth protest too much, methinks._"

Draco sneered. "Don't let father hear about you reading the work of a muggle playwright." He said, mimicking her earlier sentiment.

"And how, dear brother, would you know that it is the work of a muggle?" Vega replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"We both know that you don't hate them as much as you pretend. It's all a ruse to keep Father happy. And I wholeheartedly agree that it's what you need to do. But maybe you shouldn't be _quite_ so vocal about it. One day, you'll be free to ask the Granger girl out on a date, but she's going to hate you too much to even consider it." Vega smirked at him, and then picked up the pieces he had knocked over earlier. When Draco moved to retort, she cut him off. "Anyways, we've gotten off topic. So Granger was petrified because she made eye contact through the mirror. Do you know how she figured out that it was a Basilisk?"

Draco smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, and refusing to make eye contact with her. "I _may have _confronted her in the library and practically shoved that page from Flourish and Blotts in her face?"

Vega snorted. "Are you asking me if that's what happened, or telling me?"

"That's what happened." Draco nodded, still refusing to look at her.

"And what do you mean by 'confronted her?' What exactly did you do?" Vega asked curiously.

"I _definitely _taunted her about being a mudblood, as usual. I believe I said something along the lines of 'you should avoid eye contact with everyone, both parties might end up petrified in horror,' and then tossed the page down at her and left before she could reply again." Draco said quietly.

Vega shook her head at him. "Oh, Draco." She paused and stared at him for a moment. "I think next year, you shouldn't try to taunt her so much. Don't seek her out and just try to ignore her if you can only insult her like that. She isn't the only muggleborn there, you don't have to focus on her." Vega hoped he would listen to her request. He was going to create an enemy in Hermione Granger if he didn't. And she didn't think she'd be able to help him if it came to that. "So then that is when Potter and Weasley went down to the Chamber?"

"Yes. Like I told you, I don't know what's true and what's gossip. But I heard that they made Lockhart go with them. He took Weasley's broken wand and it backfired on him. That's why he's in the Janus Thickey ward now. Apparently, he's lied about all of the stories he's written about. He's taken the credit of other people's accomplishments and modified their memories. I mean, I knew he was a tosser before, but that's ridiculous." They started to set the pieces back up for another game.

"I was reading a piece by Rita Skeeter that said about the same thing. I was wondering how much of it was true." Vega voiced her thoughts.

"Anyways, apparently a version of the Dark Lord was placed within that book Father gave to the Weaslette. It used to be the Dark Lord's diary. Weaslette was talking to him all year, crying to him about all her boy troubles and whatnot. He gained energy from the interactions enough to convince her to go into the chamber and then he back to suck away her life to try and restore himself. Potter somehow managed to kill the Basilisk and he destroyed the diary. And I'm sure you heard that he managed to free Dobby." Draco continued.

"Oh, yes. He came home that day and was cursing up a storm. I'm sure he would have physically been cursing things had Mother not gotten to him first. He ended up drinking in his office the rest of the day." Vega paused. "I'm glad he's be freed though. Father was quite cruel to him, and he didn't deserve that."

Draco nodded. "Vega, what kind of curse was on that book? How could it have been bringing the Dark Lord back to life? And was it really him? Or just something that appeared to be him? Do you think there are more?" He prattled nervously.

Vega's brow furrowed as she looked at Draco. "I don't know. But it's probably one of the darkest forms of magic that exists. Maybe I'll see if I can subtly ask Father during my next lesson with him." She moved a pawn, starting another game. "Be careful this summer, Draco. Without his personal house elf to abuse, I expect Father will be much easier to irritate."

Draco moved his own pawn and nodded his head at her. "Don't worry, I will."


	4. Chapter 4

**25 August 1994**

"See, Draco, I told you Ireland was going to win!" Vega danced around their tent happily. Her long blond hair was tied back into a braid with an Ireland themed tie at the end. This was as enthusiastically dressed as her father would allow, much to her disappointment.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Vega. That's only the hundredth time you've said it, thanks." Draco crossed his arms over his chest. He had opted out of sporting any fan colors, it would have been far too easy for his father to disapprove.

Outside, it seemed that Ireland was celebrating their victory too, and they weren't being quiet about it.

"What's going on out there?" Vega asked, walking to the tent door. Just as she reached it their father walked in, and directly to a bag he had left on his bed.

"Neither of you will leave this tent until I return. Do you understand?" He said sternly as he dug around in the bag. He found what he was looking for and hid it in his cloak away from Draco and Vega's eyes.

"Yes, Father." Vega said, looking at him. Draco responded the same.

"Good. I'll be back shortly." Lucius said as he swept out of the tent.

After she was sure that he was gone, Vega moved to the tent entrance and peered out of it.

"Vega, Father is going to be angry if he catches you. And we both know somehow he'll end up angry at _me_." Draco said, moving towards her. She didn't move. "Vega, come on-" Draco stopped speaking when he heard Vega's sudden gasp.

"Draco, come look at this." Draco didn't move. "_Now._"

Nervous, Draco moved to the entrance and stuck his head out the entrance next to Vega's. Outside, there was a riot going on. What had been mistaken for cheering, was now very clearly heard as screaming. There were figures completely cloaked in black, except for their white skull-looking masks which seemed to be glowing in the moonlight. They were obviously the cause of the destruction, as Draco watched them lighting things on fire and attacking people. He saw Arthur Weasley dueling one of these figures. Three kids stopped in front of him, and it took him a moment to recognize them.

"Which way do we go?" Ron Weasley asked, sound completely panicked.

"I don't know!" Granger replied, frantically looking around for somewhere safe to go.

Potter suddenly pointed. "There! The forest!" He said, and off they ran.

They were barely out of sight when Vega grabbed Draco's hand and she dragged him out of the tent in the same direction.

"What are you doing?!" Draco exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"Following them. They may need help." Vega said, pulling him along close behind the trio.

"And you think _we _can help them? Better yet, you think _they'll _want _my _help?" Draco sneered at her in disbelief. "Not to mention, _I_ don't _want_ to help them!"

"Once again, Draco, you can't fool me. Now, shush." She said.

They followed the others as they disappeared into the forest. In the dark, Vega and Draco barely made out the shadows of the trio seemingly being pushed farther into the trees. Draco and Vega heard a shout of pain as they came to a stop a distance away from the other three.

"Ron? Are you alright?" Granger asked, shuffling around in the dark. "This is stupid — _lumos!_"

Draco and Vega quickly hid behind the trees nearest to them as the area around them was suddenly illuminated. They saw Weasley sprawled out on the ground ahead of Granger and Potter.

Ron looked up sheepishly before standing up. "I guess I tripped."

Draco snorted quietly, and he saw Vega send him a glare. Draco rolled his eyes and made a split second decision. He stepped out from behind the tree, plastering a sneer on his face.

"Well, what do you expect, with feet that size?" he drawled.

The trio whipped around at the sound of his voice. He heard Vega shift a bit behind her tree, probably considering showing herself too. Draco folded his arm and leaned against the tree she was behind. He knew he would be punished somehow by his father for leaving their tent, but he didn't need to get in trouble for Vega outing her own existence too.

Shouldn't you be moving along by now? _She'll_ be spotted immediately if you stick around." Draco nodded his head at Granger. A large blast sounded from behind him, and they saw a green light bounce off everything around them momentarily.

Granger narrowed her eyes at him. "Just what are you saying, Malfoy?"

"Granger, do you honestly believe they're just attacking everyone out there? They're looking for Mu- _your_ kind." Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "I mean, stick around, if you want. I'm sure everyone will get a laugh out of whatever form of torture they deem acceptable for you."

"Hermione is a witch," Potter shouted at him.

Granger grabbed Potter's arm. "Forget about it, Harry. There's no use in that. We're all in danger."

"How would _you_ know who they're after, Malfoy? Mummy and daddy out there wearing masks, too?" Weasley snarled.

Draco smirked. "If they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, now would I, Weaselbee?"

Weasley began to take a step towards Draco, but Granger stopped him as well.

"Come _on_, the both of you! If Malfoy says they're after muggleborns, imagine what will happen if they find _you_, Harry. Let's go!" Granger tugged on both of their arms.

"Better keep your big bushy head down, Granger," Draco said as the three began to walk away.

Once they had disappeared from view, Draco cast _lumos_ himself and turned towards Vega.

"Why did you do that?!" Vega asked, looking shocked.

Draco began to walk back towards camp. The screaming seemed to be slowly fading, but they'd still need to be cautious. Their white blond hair is immediately recognizable, but that didn't mean they were safe in any way.

"You wanted to follow them because they might need help. Well, the Weasel brought them almost to a complete standstill, and they needed to keep moving." Draco shrugged.

Vega froze, and it took Draco a moment to realize. He stopped and turned to her. "What?" He asked, seeing the strange look on her face.

Vega raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You mean to tell me you taunted them to get a move on because of _me_?"

Draco breathed through his nose heavily. "I know you think I have some schoolboy crush on Granger, but I truly want nothing to do with the know-it-all." He rolled his eyes.

Vega smirked. "I didn't mention Granger at all. You're the one that jumped to that conclusion." Her smirk turned into a full blown smile.

Draco felt his cheeks heat up a bit, but he quickly turned and began walking again. "Come on. We need to get back to the tent before Father gets there, or before he sees us out here. I don't need to get a lashing for this, thanks."

He heard her sigh and the crunch of the leaves on the forest floor as she began to follow him. As they neared the edge of the forest, Draco put out his lit wand. They stopped just inside the forest to see what was happening. It was eerily quiet, and there was a thick layer of smoke settling around the campsite. Their noses burned with the overwhelming smell of burning would and ashes.

"I can't see anyone moving around over there, can you?" Vega whispered from next to Draco.

Draco peered at the area a little longer before responding. "No, I don't. Let's disillusion ourselves anyways, just to be safe."

Vega nodded, and Draco watched as she cast the spell and faded away. He could make out a slight outline of her only because he knew where she was. He cast the spell on himself and felt the coolness of his magic wash over him.

"Okay, since we can't see each other, let's just get back to the tent as quickly and quietly as possible. Hopefully, Father isn't there yet. Don't pause anywhere too long, all of that smoke will settle around you and make you noticeable."

"I know, Draco." Vega responded. "See you there."

Draco heard her footsteps fade away as she headed towards the campsite. He could see their tent at the far end of the row of tents, and began heading that way. Rather than going all the way around, he'd slip between his tent and a neighboring one. Vega obviously didn't have the same idea, as her footsteps had headed towards the opening in the row of tents. She could handle herself, Draco knew. She _was_ older than him, after all.

Draco had managed to reach the tent without any issues. He stood outside the tent for just a few seconds, listening for any movement that would tell him if Vega was nearby. After hearing nothing, he stepped into the tent and dropped the charm concealing him. As he looked up, his eyes connected with his Father's and he gulped.

Lucius raised a brow. "And just where have _you _been, Draco?" Lucius was sitting on a small leather couch, a rocks glass filled with an amber liquid in his hand. "Did I not instruct that the both of you stay put?"

"You did, Father." Draco responded succinctly.

"And? What was so important that you both decided to disobey me? And where is your sister, anyways?" Lucius asked tersely, taking a sip of his drink.

Draco took a few steps towards his Father and glanced back nervously at the tent opening. "I do not know where she is, I had expected her to be back now."

Lucius stood up suddenly. "You let her go off by herself? You know that no one may even know of her existence, Draco!" Then Lucius began to speak more to himself. "I don't know why I let that girl convince me that she could—"

The two froze as they suddenly hear a spell shouted coming from the open space in the center of the tents.

_"__MORSMORDE!"_

Almost immediately following, the sound of an explosion echoed around them.

* * *

Vega trudged off towards the opening walkway into the campsite. She knew she should skirt around the edges, as she expected Draco was now doing. But she was cooped up in the Manor and rarely got to go off on her own. Not to mention, she needed to know what was happening. She needed to see it with her own eyes.

She was quite certain that this was the work of Death Eaters. A group of the Dark Lord's followers who had disappeared when he vanished, but why would they suddenly become active once more? She just knew that her Father had been digging around for a mask earlier, and he had been out here hurting innocent people. Could this mean that the Dark Lord was closer to returning than they previously thought?

Vega reached the outer edge of the tents and suddenly someone was running past her, barely missing her. She recognized their silhouette as Harry Potter, but he was alone. He must have lost his two friends at some point. Why he would run towards the center of the camp was beyond her, though. He didn't know much about stealth, did he? She followed him. As she reached the open area in the middle of the campsite, she heard a raspy voice bellow out a spell.

_"__MORSMORDE!"_

She saw a beam of green light shot straight into the air, and suddenly above her high in the sky was a wispy moving shape. She watched as the spell formed a skull, and the skull's mouth opened, revealing a snake twisting and turning. She'd heard of this spell. Her Father had spoken of this during her lessons with him. A spell to signify that the Death Eaters had wreaked havoc somewhere, although that is most definitely not how her Father had explained it.

Vega was pulled back to the present when she heard Harry Potter's voice shouting at whoever it was that had cast the Dark Mark. She couldn't make out what he said, but she definitely heard the other person cast a _bombarda! _In Harry's direction. Vega shielded her face quickly, and felt some earthy debris bounce off of her. She looked back up in the direction of the voices that were now quiet. She ran forward without thinking, wondering if the Great Harry Potter had met an untimely end.

She found his body with some large pieces of rubble scattered around him. His arms and legs were sprawled around him. His glasses had managed to stay on his face, although they were significantly crooked. She removed her disillusionment—the dust was so thick, and would be for a few moments, that she knew she wouldn't be seen unless someone was two feet away from her. Vega had yet to learn a spell to check someone's heart rate, but she thought she knew how to check for a pulse from the Muggle books she had read. She knelt down by him and pressed two fingers to the side of his neck, just below his jaw. She frowned, wondering if she was doing it right, and shifted her fingers a bit. She gasped when she suddenly felt a thumping below the surface of his skin. Quickly grabbing her wand, she whispered an _enervate._

Harry Potter awoke with a large flinch. He quickly fixed his glasses and began to sit up. His eyes were flitting all around him, and he didn't seem to notice Vega right away. Once he did though, his green eyes locked with hers and they became as large as saucers. Harry started patting around for his want, without looking away from Vega. She knew he wouldn't find it easily though because she could see that it was just a couple feet out of his reach on the ground. He stopped feeling around and gulped.

"Wh- Who are you?" His rasped out.

Vega stared at him for a moment. This was the first time someone had asked her that, and neither of her parents were there. She could tell him the truth, if she so desired. But did she? How badly had she wanted someone, _anyone_, to know her _real _name? To know who she _really _was?

"I'm Vega M-" She cut off when she heard fast paced footsteps coming near.

"Harry? Are you here?" Hermione Granger's voice called out.

Vega quickly disillusioned herself quickly, and then she was gone.

Harry swallowed heavily before speaking. "Here, Hermione. I'm over here."

Suddenly, his two best friends were surrounding him.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Ron asked.

Hermione was looking up at the illuminated sky, a nervous expression on her face.

"Hermione, do you know what that is?" Harry asked.

"That's the Dark Mark, Harry! _His _sign!" She looked at Harry incredulously.

"_Voldemort's—?"_

"Did you see who cast it?" Hermione cut him off.

"Well, yes, but not a good look. And then he exploded the whole area. And then... well, this girl was suddenly kneeling over me and I have no idea—" Harry tried to explain.

"What girl?" She asked him.

Harry paused for a moment. Who _was _she?

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out."


End file.
